Sasuke and Sakura: sky and the sea
by sasusaku2getha4eva
Summary: Sakura has found out Sasuke came back, how will she react? Rated M, Sasusaku.
1. I'm here, i came back

YAY! MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does bursts into tears

It's been 6 years since Sasuke left. To Sakura, it seemed as if everyone was starting to forget about him. Sakura, now 18, was in emotional agony but always tried her hardest not to show it.

Sakura's POV

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Look at yourself Sakura, you're getting duller by the minute… She had to meet up with Naruto for a surprise mission. She left out the door and found him.

"Hi Sakura-chan!!!"

"Hi Naruto."

"What's our mission?"

"I don't know. Kakashi-sensei hasn't told me. When will he get here?"

"You know him, he's always late…"

Finally Kakashi got there.

Sakura: "Hi Kakashi-sensei. What's our mission???"

"Well, it's not really a mission…"

Sakura glared at him. "Then what is it…"

"Just follow me."

Sakura and Naruto followed Kakashi to the hokage's office. They walked into the room to see Sasuke in chains.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!!! WHEN DID HE GET HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sakura just stared at Sasuke. Is that really him? She wanted to burst into tears, hug him, and tell her how much she missed him. She didn't though. She didn't want to be the same useless Sakura she was when she was younger. She didn't want to become attached, rely on him as like she used to do. Sasuke started to stare at her back.

"Is that… is that really you?"

Of course, Sasuke decided to answer with a smartass remark. "Who else do you think it is."

"ITS BEEN SO LONG TEME!!!!!!!"

"Naruto, don't call me that baka."

Tsunade: "So we finally found you… What happened with Orochimaru?"

"He's dead." Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock.

Tsunade: "YOU KILLED HIM???"

"Yea, I figured out he was trying to make me one of his containers. Once I had enough power, I killed him."

"So why'd you come back?"

"I wanted to."

Sakura was even in more shock. She never thought she would she him again, and even if he did, she never thought she'd hear him say that. Her eyes filled up with tears. She decide to speak up.

"Sasuke…kun…"

He looked at her.

No, I'm not going to be the same Sakura I was before…

"I…hate…you…"

Of course that was a complete lie. She did it so she wouldn't have memories of the past.

"I'm sorry…"

She ran out the door.

Sasuke's POV

"I…hate…you…"

When she said that, it hurt so much. But why? I don't have feelings for her. She's just the pink-haired kunoichi I used to know. But what has happened to her? What am I saying, I act like I have concern for her…

Sasuke watched her run away. He kept getting questioned by Tsunade.

"I have a deal for you. You said you wanted to come back. You said you killed Orochimaru. I'll let you live as long as you don't betray the village again. If you dare try to leave without my permission again, I will have the strongest ANBU run after you and kill you. Understood?"

"Hn…"

"You may be released."

"Finally…"

Naruto: "I'm glad you came back teme. Now team 7 is back! You wanna go for some ramen?"

"Uh, sure."

Sakura's POV

Kusoa, why'd I say that for? Well, it doesn't matter, he wouldn't care…

Sakura had realized how Sasuke was only obsessed with getting power, and he could never make room for anyone else. She would do anything to help him, but she thought she would just get in the way. Sigh. She walked home. It was night now. I'm goin to bed.


	2. I'm sorry

Hope the first one was ok… here's the second one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto as I am too young to publish anime. Tear, tear

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up and decided to take a walk through the forest. She walked the path where she last saw Sasuke when she was 12, before he left to Orochimaru.

Person hiding: "You remember what happened here?"

She looked around her to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun???"

"So you don't really hate me. If you did, you wouldn't have added the –kun to my name."

She ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much, I really didn't mean it…"

"It's ok."

She noticed something different about him when she did this. He responded in a nice way back to her and he was actually hugging her back. Has he really changed? Is this the same Sasuke-kun I used to know when I was younger?

"Sakura, when you said you hated me, you meant something else didn't you."

"Yea, I really meant I love you."

Sasuke's POV

"Yea, I really meant I love you."

This gave Sasuke a sign of relief. What is this feeling? Am I falling for her?

Inner Sasuke: _No your not falling for her, you already have_.

WTF??? And what's that supposed to mean??? _ You've loved her since you were 12. you won't admit it to yourself, so I'm here to tell you. _Will you just go away…

Sakura's POV

"It's been so long. I'm so glad you're back."

"hn…"

"Please, please promise you won't leave again…"

Sakura started crying.

"I felt so lonely, everything felt so weird without you. Then when Naruto left too… I wanted to just run away, run away from everyone… Please, don't leave again…"

Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He saw how much pain she had endured while he was away.

"I promise."


	3. Confession

Well, this is part 3, hope u pplz liked the rest so far…

Disclamer: I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!! WAHHHH…

Sakura's POV

Sasuke wiped the tears off that were running down Sakura's face.

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay."

"I'm so glad… what did Tsunade-sama say to you?"

"She said I'm allowed to live here in peace. Actually, I've gotta ask her something. U comin?"

"sure…"

Sasuke and Sakura walked to Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade: "Yea?"

"Is the Uchiha compound still there?"

"Yea, but it's been closed off for maintenance. We've kept it even though there were no Uchiha's here."

"Hn, so where will I live?"

"Sakura, do you mind Sasuke living with you for a while?"

"Uhhh, no not really…"

"Ok, so that's where you'll be living."

Sakura showed Sasuke where she lived. They walked inside. No one was home, as usual (A/N: Sakura used to live with her parents as u ppl no…)

Sasuke's POV

"So where's your parents?"

"Ummmm, they died…"

no way, her parents died? So much has happened since I left…

"oh, sorry…"

"It's ok. That's why I live alone now."

Sakura lead Sasuke to an empty room. The house wasn't big, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a little spare room. It was way smaller then Sasuke's old house he lived in when he was 12. (A/N: it's nighttime now.)

"Ummmm, Sasuke-kun, we should go to sleep."

"hn, k then"

Dream

Itachi was battling Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother, remember when you were younger? You were so defenseless and you still are. Now your little girlfriend is going to die, and soon so are you."

Sakura was in chains.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't you get it foolish little brother? You will never win. You can never win. Because of you foolishness, your friend over here is going to die."

Itachi took his sword and stabbed Sakura. She screamed out in pain and got quiet.

End dream

Sasuke woke up all sweaty and out of breath. Only a dream, only a dream… He went to get a drink of water. Then he heard someone singing. He peaked into Sakura's room to see her sitting on the window sill.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still hid_

_From me_

Sasuke went behind Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm…sorry…"

Sakura's POV

He really has changed, a lot. The Sasuke I know from before would have never asked for forgiveness…

"I'm sorry…for making you suffer so much…


	4. What i say is true

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto still owns Naruto… (and I don't :'(…) ) Warning: lemon

Sakura's POV

"Sakura, I have something to admit to you…"

"Sasuke-kun, what do you mean?"

"I've… I've always loved you…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Do you really mean that Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

She grabbed him and kissed him. She broke it to take a breath.

"I'll always love you too…"

They started to kiss again. The kiss got fierce. Soon from a kiss, Sasuke started to take off Sakura's clothes. She unsnapped her bra. She started to lift his shirt. They were both naked. Sakura was kissing up and down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke started to knead Sakura's breasts. She loved the feeling she was getting. He started to suck on her breasts. She let out a moan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

They were both on her bed. Sasuke got on top of her and starting humping her. She started moaning. Sasuke touched up and down Sakura's body. He started touching her breasts as at the same time he kept making out with her. They were both sweating, heavily breathing, on top of each other on the bed. Sasuke had Sakura pinned to the bed. He opened her legs and licked her virginal lips. Then he stuck in his finger, which was covered by a clear liquid when he took it out. He licked his finger and humped her, thrusting a little harder each time.

"Faster... harder Sasuke-kun, harder..."

Sasuke did just as she said, he thrusted faster and harder.

"Mm, sasuke-kun, that just right..."

Sakura then took Sasuke's penis and started sucking on it. He went up and down on the bed, she was sucking away. Since he was faced the other way, he spread open her legs again and started licking her virgina. Then Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed her against the wall. He licked her up and down, when they fell on the floor and she started humping him.  
"OMG, I can't believe this is happening…" Sakura thought.

FF

Sakura woke up. She found Sasuke's arm around her naked body. She turned around. Sasuke was still sleeping. She kissed him to get him up.

"Ohayo…"

He stayed asleep. _Oh well, I tried_… She got off the bed and showered.

Sasuke's POV

_Sakura got up already_… He walked into the bathroom (not realizing she was in there), and finally realized she was showering. The shower turned off when she stepped out and saw him there.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun…"

"Oops, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Sakura was majorly blushing. "Its ok… can u get me my towel?????"

Sasuke was too busy staring at Sakura naked. He loved her curvy figure, he thought it was a perfect shape.

"Hello??????? Towel please…"

Sasuke snapped out of it finally.

"Ah! Here…"

Sakura walked out and Sasuke walked into the shower.


	5. Goodbye for now

Disclamer: I still dont own Naruto...

P.S. If the lettering is in italics then datz the prson thinking (depending on who's pov it is).

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Sasuke got out of the shower. Sakura was already dressed and she was making breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun, I think have a mission today, we need to hurry up."

"Hn..."

Sakura made some fish and white rice for breakfast. They ate and headed to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, do I have a mission today??"

"No, but you have to watch over the patients today, so you'll be the nurse today."

"Ok, I have to go Sasuke-kun see you later. You could visit later if you want..."

"Sure..."

Sasuke watched Sakura walk off.

"Tsunade-sama, I was wondering, if you could let me look for Itachi so I can finally have my revenge," Sasuke asked.

"So you're asking to leave this time???"

"Yea, I feel forbidden from the village as it is... Leaving again will make it worse."

Tsunade stood up and looked out the window. She was able to see Sakura.

"It's been so long since I've seen her smile..."

"What are you talking about??? Now you're just rambling..."

"Shut up. I know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Sakura. It's been so long since she smiled. Ever since you left, she's smiled, but there was still hurt in her eyes. How long would you be if I were to let you go?"

"Like I know..."

"I want to know. I don't want Sakura to become the person she was after you left again. How about this... If I let you leave, you must promise you will come back to the village."

"Hn... Fine."

"Once you find him and have you're revenge, come back immidiately. I don't want to see Sakura hurt again. She's my student and I must care for her."

"Yea ok I got it... Thanks."

* * *

Sakura finished with her nursing duty. She saw Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hi..."

"I'm hungry, and I'm in the mood for ramen, you wanna get some???"

"Uh, sure, whatever."

She took his hand and they walked along the village streets together. They walked into the ramen bar and saw Naruto there. (Not a surprize...).

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hi Sasuke-teme!"

"Hey dobe..."

Sakura looked at the two and smiled.

_Just like we used to be...Please god, don't separate us again..._

"Hold on..."

Sakura went outside quickly. Naruto waited for her to leave. "You like her don't you."

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"The way you look at her, how you let her hold your hand... you've gotten friendlier with her than you used to be."

"Hn... you don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure..."

Sakura walked back inside. They all ordered their ramen, ate it, and left.

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Sasuke-teme!"

"Bye dobe..."

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

Sasuke and Sakura were walking along the village streets. "Hey Sasuke-kun! Look at the moon!"

Sasuke looked up. It was a harvest moon.

_It's been a while since I've seen one of those..._

"It looks so pretty doesnt it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

Sakura just smiled. They got to her house and walked inside.

"Um, Sakura, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Huh? OMG I FORGOT TO GET YOU A BED! I'M SO SORRY SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"It's ok I'll sleep on the floor or something."

"No, you could sleep in my bed if you want."

Sasuke smirked. "How bout this, let's both sleep in your bed, then everyone's happy."

Sakura giggled. Sasuke slept towards the wall. He put his arm around Sakura's waist. "Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun."

_I'm sorry Sakura, I have to do this..._

He waited for her to fall asleep after. Once he was sure she was asleep, he slowly got out of the bed. He packed his things and left a note.

_I'm sorry Sakura... I'll come back, I promise._


	6. Why

Disclamer: still dont own naruto

* * *

Sakura's POV

Sakura woke up. She noticed Sasuke wasnt there.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun?"

_Where are you Sasuke..._

Sakura left the house. She ran into Naruto along the way.

"Naruto??"

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong??"

"I can't find Sasuke. I've looked everywhere."

"I'll help you look then."

Naruto and Sakura were searching when Hinata appeared.

"Hinata-chan can you help us look for Sasuke-teme?"

"Um... ok Naruto-kun..."

The 3 of them looked for him for what seemed to be days, but it was only a few hours.

"We've looked everywhere Sakura-chan, he doesn't seem to be anywhere."

"Yea, Naruto-kun is right..."

Sakura felt tears start building up in her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go now. Thanks for helping..."

Sakura walked off.

Hinata: "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Naruto: "I really don't know, I don't think she will be though to tell you the truth..."

Sakura entered her home after hours of looking for Sasuke. She found a note on her dresser. It said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_ I'm sorry to leave you again but I must have my revenge. I promise to be back as soon as I can, I don't want to see you hurt again. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, I promise._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Sakura couldn't help but burst out in tears. She noticed something else was on the dresser. It was a miniature teddy bear and a neckalace. Sakura held the items close to her letting a flow of tears stream down her face.

_Sasuke-kun, why, why did you have to leave?!_

"WHY SASUKE WHY?!"


	7. Surprize

Disclamer: still dont own naruto

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Sakura fell asleep crying in a pool of her own tears.

Hinata's POV

"Um, Hinata-chan, should we go check on Sakura?"

"Yea, I dont know if she's alright."

Naruto and Hinata walked towards Sakura's house. They found the door open surprizingly (sp?). They walked inside to find Sakura laying on the wet floor.

"She's been crying Naruto-kun..."

"Yea... look I found a note."

Naruto and Hinata read the note from Sasuke to Sakura.

"SASUKE-TEME I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD FOR HURTING SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN!!!!!!!"

"Naruto-kun be quiet Sakura is still sleeping."

Hinata lifted Sakura onto her bed and noticed she was holding a neckalace and a teddy bear.

_Sakura... I think Sasuke really cared for you..._

"Come on Naruto-kun, we should go."

"Ok Hinata-chan."

Sakura's POV

Sakura started waking up. She remembered the note and the gifts from Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun..._

She unclapsed her hand. She had it closed the whole time while she was sleeping. She suddenly felt as if she were going to throw up and rushed to the bathroom.

_ugh, i feel so sick. Maybe I should have Tsunade-sama check it out..._

* * *

Sakura went to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm feeling really sick, can you maybe check what's wrong with me?"

"Sure Sakura."

Tsunade and Sakura went to the hospital. She ran a few tests on Sakura.

Sakura was waiting in the room when Naruto, Sai, and Hinata walked in the room.

"Sakura-chan are you feeling ok?"

"Not really..."

Hinata: "Everyone's worried about you Sakura. You dont look so good either."

Sai: "Hinata's right. Anything happened?"

"Um, no not really..."

Tsunade walked in the room.

"Sakura, you're pregnate."

"WHAT?!" everyone else yelled out in unison.

"Yep, that's why you're so sick."

"SO THAT MEANS SAKURA-CHAN...!!!!!! OMG THEN SASUKE-TEME LEAVES TOO!!!!!"

Sai: "Sakura, this is you and Sasuke's baby?"

"Um, yea..."

_Sasuke-kun, you leave and then this? Why..._


	8. Naruto, you didn't have to

Disclamer: still dont own naruto

* * *

_3 months later..._

Sakura hasnt been as sick as often. She's gotten much better though it's only been 3 months. Shes on her way to the hospital to have her monthly check up on the baby.

Sakura's POV

"Hi Tsunade-sama."

"Hi Sakura, here change into this and come into the room."

Sakura changed quickly and went into room 13.

_This room has a weird feel to it..._

Tsunade ran tests on Sakura and left. Sakura was waiting patienly when she overheard Tsunade talking to one of the nurses.

"This can't be right."

"Tsunade-sama, these are the results..."

Sakura started to worry. She heard someone start walking towards the room so she rushed back to her bed. Tsunade walked in the room.

"Um, Tsunade-sama... anything wrong?..."

"Sakura... I'm sorry, it seems you've had a miscarrage."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry..."

_No this can't be, it can't be! Why, all these bad thing always happen to me why dammit why..._

Tsunade walked out of the room while Sakura stayed on the bed in shock. She forced her self off, changed and left. She slowly walked towards her home. She felt tears burn in her eyes. They started to run down her face.

_When you came back Sasuke, I felt joy but you left again and now all I feel is pain. This pain is unbearable now, why, how could you do this to me... Is that why you came back? To just give me pain again?_

Sakura was uncontrollably crying. She couldn't stop letting the tears flow down her face. She got home. She had cried so much her eyes were now dry. She couldn't cry anymore. She washed her tear-stained face in the sink.

Naruto's POV

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!!!! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?! I'D LIKE TO GET A MISSION YA KNOW!!!"

I found Tsunade in her office. She seemed to be sulking.

"Tsunade-baa-chan??"

"Naruto... come over here."

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what's wrong???..."

"It's Sakura. I know she's not feeling ok. Somethings wrong I'm sure of it. I need you to go check on her."

"But, what happened?"

"Sakura... she had a miscarrage."

"NO WAY!!!!!!!"

"That's why I need you to go check on her. Tell someone to come with you incase."

"Ok..."

* * *

Naruto was walking when he passed Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... can you come with me to Sakura-chan's house?"

"Why Naruto-kun?"

"She had a miscarrage and Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to go check on her."

"Poor Sakura, ok, I'll go with you."

* * *

Sakura's POV

_Thats it... there's no more use for me to be here. Now I can do it... I can get rid of this hell I live in._

Sakura grabbed her kunai from her pouch.

* * *

"Ok, we're here. Um, could use your byakugan so we dont have to actually go inside?"

"Sure. Byakugan! OMG..."

"Whats wrong."

"SHE'S HOLDING A KUNAI TO HER NECK WE HAVE TO GO IN NOW!"

Hinata and Naruto rushed inside.

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura took one last look at her friends.

_This is it..._

She attempted to plunge the kunai into her neck until Naruto flung the kunai out of her hands with his own.

_Naruto why..._

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?"

"Sakura, why would you..."

"Naruto... I'm sorry but why, why couldn't you just let me? I'M NOT NEEDED HERE SO WHY WOULD YOU SAVE ME?!"

A flow of tears ran down Sakura's face again.

"SAKURA-CHAN DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!"

_You've always cared for me Naruto... I'm sorry but there's no need to save me..._


	9. Sasuke's victory, mission gone wrong

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto still owns Naruto… (and I don't :'(…) )

* * *

_6 months later_

Sakura has turned into what Sasuke once was. A cold person who shows no emotion. She's held so much pain inside, wanting to burst out in tears, but she always holds them back. Sasuke's been gone for 9 months now, causing her emotinal pain everyday, slowly eating her away.

Sasuke's POV

_I finally found it, the akatsuki hideout. Itachi, you're mine now._

After 9 months of looking, he's finally found it, the hideout of where his brother is.

_Today's the day you die Itachi._

Sasuke looked inside and found Itachi. He was luckly alone. Sasuke threw a sherikan at him. He was unsuspecting at it hit him in the arm.

"Itachi, I'm here to avenge the clan. Today is the day you die."

Sasuke came into view.

"So it's you foolish little brother. You really think you could kill me."

"No, I know it."

Sasuke threw a mass of kunais and sherikans at him. Only one hit him out of the many.

"Is that all you got foolish brother?"

"Not even close."

Sasuke did a few hands signs.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The attack missed Itachi completly. He escaped the blast.

Sasuke and Itachi: "Sharingan!"

"Katon! Karyuu endon!"

"What?"

The attack hit Sasuke dead on. Sasuke seemed to disappear with the flames.

"Foolish little brother..."

"Heh? That's all? I thought you'd do better since you're stronger than Orochimaru... Then again... he was pretty weak himself..."

Sasuke came out of the shadows in level 2 curse mark form. He pulled out his sword.

"Now is when you die. Chidori Nagashi!"

"What?!"

Itachi was too much in shock to move. He couldnt avoid Sasuke's attack. Sasuke plunged the sword into him along with electricuting him with Chidori. Itachi knew he was going to die now.

"Foolish little brother...you actually did...something useful...maybe you're not a complete failure..."

Sasuke stared blankly at his brother.

"You knew it was coming."

With that he walked off.

_Sakura, I'm coming..._

* * *

Sakura's POV 

"Tsunade-sama, what's our mission?"

"You, Naruto, and Sai have to retrieve the scroll from the sound nin. It contains secrets not ment to be reveled again."

"Ok got it."

The three of them ran off out of the village and followed the trail they figured out the sound nin were following.

Sakura: "We should be catching up to them soon. Be prepared."

Naruto and Sai: "Got it."

* * *

Sound POV 

"They're coming quickly. One of you leave with the scroll."

"Right."

The sound nin left leaving 4 others behind.

"This should be fun..."

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

_I should be getting closer... Shouldn't be that much to go..._

Sasuke was rushing as fast as he can to get back to Konoha. He had to keep his promise with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Wait a second..."

The three of them landed back on the ground.

"Well, we have to admit, we didn't think you would find us this fast."

"What?"

4 sound nin came out of the bushes.

"Now, shall we start?"

The four of them threw kunais and sherikans at Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. They all used the replacement jutsu though.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not quite."

Sakura gathered as much chakra to her hand as possible and hit the ground, collapsing the ground underneath the sound nin. Naruto used rasengan on one of them. That's when Sai realized none of them had the scroll.

"Naruto! Go look for the scroll, Sakura and I could finish them off! One is still running with the scroll!"

"Ok."

A sound nin appeared in front of Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Heh... Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"What?!"

The clones of Naruto stalled the ninja while the real one went to go look for the one with the scroll. Most of the sound nin were knocked out now, except for one. It crept up behind Sai.

"SAI! WATCH OUT!"

The sound nin knocked him out. Sakura gathered us much chakra as she could and tried to punch him, be he was too quick so she missed everytime. Sakura now had no chakra left at all.

"Looks like you're all out of chakra. Oh well, no need in fighting you. What's the thrill..."

For the first time in months, Sakura felt hot tears run down her face.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

He turned around.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"KILL ME JUST KILL ME PLEASE! I'M NOT NEEDED HERE SO JUST GET RID OF ME!"

"As you wish..."

The sound nin pulled out his sword and raised it...


	10. One more night

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto still owns Naruto… (and I don't :'(…) )

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

_If Naruto's here, Sakura has to be around..._

Sakura's POV

The sound nin pulled out his sword and raised it.

_Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry..._

He was about to strike when all of a sudden a kunai hurled past her head and struck the nin in the chest. He fell over, dead.

_What?!_

She turned around to see Sasuke.

"I told you I'd come back."

_Sasuke-kun... no it can't be... it can't be..._

Sakura first instinct was to run away, back to Konoha. She ran as fast as she could to her house. She was crying the whole way there.

Sasuke's POV

_Sakura..._

"Sasuke-teme! You came back!"

Naruto came into view carrying a scroll on his back. Then he smacked Sasuke on the back of his head.

"Ow, wtf dobe?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN!"

"Oh shut up dobe."

"NO I'M NOT GONNA SHUT UP SHE WAS REALLY HURT!"

He slapped Sasuke on the back of his head again.

Sakura's POV

_That couldn't be Sasuke-kun, no, it was just my imagination..._

She wiped the tears off her face and went into her room.

"Sasuke-kun... was that really you?"

All of a sudden she heard someone slam the door in her house.

"Huh? Who's there?"

She walked over to where she heard the sound come from. She had a kunai in her hand, ready to strike anything that made a noise. All of a sudden someone pinned her to the wall and threw the kunai in her hand away from her. She had her eyes closed, but began to open them. The person who pinned her???...

"Sakura,"

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke...kun..."

"Why did you leave Sakura? Naruto told me what you tried to do, why?"

"SHUT UP I DON'T NEED SYMPATHY FROM YOU!" Sakura yelled trying to break free from Sasuke's grip.

"Sakura, I promised you I would be back." His grip tightened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"No Sakura, I won't."

Sasuke started to touch down her chest. He started to unzip her zipper. He took her shirt off.

"Sasuke-kun, yamete..."

She released herself from his grip. She wrapped her arms around her chest. Sasuke went over to her and held her close.

"Sakura, don't you remember what I said?"

He pushed her to her bed.

"Sasuke...kun... yamete..."

"Sakura, I love you. I've always loved you. Why don't you seem to get that?"

"Sasuke-kun..." She felt ashamed. He loved her all this time, yet she almost killed herself though he said he'd be back. She felt a tear roll down her face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry... It's all my fault, I should have never..."

"Sakura, it's ok. "

He wiped the tear off her face.

"I still love you."

He reached over and kissed her. He started to caress her, kneading her breasts. He licked down her neck which made her release a soft giggle. He softly started nibbling on her nipples. She let out a soft moan. She felt a sudden rush go through her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't stop..."

He kept carresing her breasts. He continued to suck on them. Then he slowly started slipping off her panties. Sakura shoved two fingers into her pussy. She licked the cum off her fingers. That turned Sasuke on. He shoved three fingers into her pussy.

"Sasuke...kun...i'm...cumming!"

Just what he wanted. He thrusted her fingers back and forth as fast as he could, he wanted her pussy to be full of cum. He was pleased, and started licking her clit, shoving his tounue as far as he could. He wanted all the sweet cum as he could get, he loved the taste. Sakura started bucking her hips foward. He stuck his tongue in even more. He took his shirt off, and continued with his pants. Sakura smirked.

"Can't let you have all the fun..."

She started sucking on his cock. She stuffed as much of it as she could in her mouth. She started licking his membrane, teasingly.

"Damn, Sakura that feels good..."

She continued to lick his cock. Then Sasuke pushed her back and spread her legs open. He thrusted his cock into her.

"Sasuke-kun... i know you can do better than that..."

He smirked. He thrusted faster and harder, until he couldn't go any harder. Sakura constantly gasped and moaned. A wave of pleasure ran through her body.

"Turn around Sakura."

She did just that. He shoved his cock in her tiny asshole. He continued to fuck her until he was tired. The two of them layed on the bed panting, beads of sweat running down their bodies. Sasuke kissed her.

"Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."


	11. OMG LAST CHAPTER!

Well, this is the last chappie, hope you liked it.

Disclamer: I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO!! WAHHHH…

* * *

Random POV

The light of the sun hit Sakura's face. She started to wake up. She turned around to find Sasuke up.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

"Ohayo. Remember the stuffed animal I gave you?"

"Yea. Look it's right here."

Sakura got up and grabbed the teddy bear. Sasuke kept gazing at her naked body. She blushed.

"Stop looking at me like that..."

He smirked.

"Looking at you like what?"

She giggled. She layed back in the bed.

"Here."

"Oi, you see that slit on the back?"

"Yea, the velcro, why?"

Sasuke opened it up and pulled out a ring.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped.

"OMG NO WAY! OMG YES I WILL I WILL I WILL!!"

She jumped on top of him and kissed him.

_Summary of what happened after that moment..._

Sasuke and Sakura got happily married, along with Naruto and Hinata after them. 6 months later, Sakura and Hinata were in the hospital preganate with their babies, and they were both born on the same day. Sakura named the baby Hikari. Naruto became hokage, and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

OMG LOL I SOUND LIKE A STORY TELLER! sorry about the shortness of it but i didn't feel like writing much, sowy. hope u liked .


End file.
